


Live long enough to see yourself become the Villain

by ThatEnvi



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Hero vs Villains, It's pretty gay tbf, Jan is a villain because uh- I said so, Kidnapping, Superpowers, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25151431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatEnvi/pseuds/ThatEnvi
Summary: Jan was once a Hero, she became a Villain.Jackie was once a Hero, she's still a Hero.But Jan wants Jackie to join her.Too bad Gigi got dragged along as well.
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd, Jackie Cox/Jan Sport, Nicky Doll/Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Comments: 25
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic whilst very tired- So I do apologize for any grammar mistakes!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated! They help to motivate me!
> 
> This Fic was inspired by ForeignMoons' 'Restraint' you should definitely give it a read!

"Clear!" Gigi called out. "What about you Jackie?" 

The brunette was on the ground, observing the surroundings of the city. The occasional light from a lamppost illuminating the streets, it was a cold night, highlighted by the clouds of breathe that floated in the air in front of her. Her teammate was flying above her, using her own power of flight to give a bigger perspective on any potential threats during their nightly patrol. She'd scan the area before nodding and looking up at her friend.

"Clear, ready to move forward?" Jackie asked, the girl floating to the ground.

She'd frown, "Aren't we done yet? I swear we've been around like fifteen blocks." Her hands on her face as she fixed her eyemask before also scanning the area and groaning. "Nothings happening so can we just go home?" 

The Persian would shake her head, arms crossing over her chest. "You know we can't do that Geege, mission protocol." The girl making a noise of frustration before she carried on walking down the pavement, she'd follow behind occasionally turning her head so she could look behind for any potential danger.

They'd both walk into the city center, it was an open garden space save for the huge,marble fountain in the middle of it surrounded by a couple benches and a few stray trees and plants. It was empty, nobody to be seen, but something felt _off._ Gigi had walked over to the fountain, arms open wide as she gestured to the entire space. 

"Look, no one!" Gigi waved her arms about. 

Jackie nodded, "I can see that."

"Can we go home now Rock?" Gigi had her hand pressed up to a white earpiece which had a faint blue light as she pressed down on it. 

"Sure! I don't see why not." Rock's voice rung through the earpieces that the girl's both had in their ears. It was an easy way to stay in communication with their HQ during missions, it also allowed Rock, their resident tech girl, to give quick advice or warnings when needed. She truly was a useful part of their small team. 

Besides Rock, Gigi and Herself. Their team was made up of a few other girl's all with superpowers, there was Brita who had the ability to lift abnormally heavy objects. Jackie remembers the time the girl held a bus with one hand and saved her from being crushed and didn't even break a single sweat during the process. There was Jaida who had the ability to control metal and morph it into whatever she needed, it became a very useful skill to the team when they needed to quickly repair something. There was also Heidi, the girl has super speed and had the most excitable and high energy personality to match it. They considered themselves family and together they were practically a force to be reckoned with. Being able to keep the city safe and make it hopefully a better place, Jackie's own abilities of healing fitting nicely with what they stood for, she liked making people better and this job worked perfectly with her moral compass. 

Jackie pressed her hand to the earpiece, "Rock, don't encourage her." 

"Yeah! No fair- How come they get to go home when Jaida and I had to do our entire shift last night?" Heidi's voice could be heard. 

Gigi laughed slightly, "Because I'm the best~" She'd joke, a few laughs being heard down the other end. 

"Fine," Jackie sighed. "We'll wrap things up and be back in ten." 

"See you then." Rock's voice would cut out after that. 

The brunette had flew into the air, observing the city. Jackie stuck planted on the ground, her dark green boots digging into the grass. It's not like Jackie minded though, She preferred being on the ground anyways, flying always made her feel nauseous. So she'd leave the flying and flipping in the air to the younger girl, it's how their duo worked. Gigi did all the dirty work and bigger fights, whilst Jackie stood back and looked after the others, healing the wounded and occasionally kicking ass when needed. And Jackie wouldn't change a thing about it, her and Gigi became a great duo after she lost her old partner, who went rogue and joined the villain side. 

Gigi was just twirling in the air, gazing at the city. "Look Jackie! Nothing to worry about-" She'd be cut off by a huge explosion and the sound of several alarms ringing in the far distance. 

"What was that?" Jackie was instantly in her defensive stance, ready to react at any second. 

"Bank- Shit I think it's a fire." Gigi had flown down to the girl's level, panic apparent in her hazel eyes. 

Jackie nodded, eyebrows furrowed before she grabbed onto Gigi's shoulders. "Let's go." 

The younger girl would begin to quickly fly over to the commotion, Jackie having a vice like grip on her shoulders as she was flown up into the cool air. Occasionally having to move a hand to brush Gigi's hair out of her face. The closer they got, the more disturbing the situation got. The bank seemed as if it was ripped in half, the walls looking as if they collapsed in on themselves as rubble and broken bricks cascaded across the floor. There was a small fire that looked like it was slowly growing and growing, that definitely needed to be put out and fast. People appeared to be rushing out of the scene, innocent people, Jackie would note. 

Eventually they would land on the ground, Gigi making a point to contact Rock and fill her in on the situation. A woman pushed past them both, nearly tripping over in the process. Whatever was inside must be bad news. Jackie had wide eyes as she began to analyse the damage, it looked like it was a robbery or a terror attack. The only way of truly knowing would be going inside and facing whatever was in there. 

"Okay, See you in five." Gigi had finished talking to Rock. 

"What's the plan?" The Persian girl would ask. 

Gigi would stretch her arm across her chest, tilting her head left and right slightly before looking at her teammate. "We go inside, and fuck shit up." She'd smile at her, before putting on her serious face. Gigi meant business. Her heels clicking against the pavement as she began to walk inside to get a true run down of the situation. 

Jackie would follow her partner, her mind staying alert as she walked through the wreckage of what was once the city bank. But now, it was more like a wasteland, it was just rubble and dust at this point. Save the occasional fire that was crackling in the background, still needing to be put out, she'd think. Her boots stomping against the rocks and wreckage, collecting dust on the bottoms of her black jeans. 

She could get a better view once they got through the bigger chunks of stone and brick. Her eyes instantly falling on an almost elevated part of the bank where some rocks and wreckage had formed something which could be described like a stage, on top of it she saw two women and a third one on the floor doing cartwheels and laughing to herself. Jackie glanced at Gigi, the girl looking back at her as she got into a defensive stance. 

"Oh my gosh! Look! We have company!" The redhead who was constantly moving around pointed to the two heroes who had just entered the building. 

The Persian felt her partner shift in her stance slightly, her hand hovering over her belt more specifically her holster. "State your name and business." She'd speak with confidence and volume, Gigi Goode never allowed herself to show fear at first glance, she used fake confidence to threaten her foes.

There was a woman wearing a dark red jumpsuit, with a mask over her eyes. "Now, what's with the formalities, Ma Chérie?" She'd ask, her French accent apparent. Stood next to her was a hooded figure, she was wearing a black leotard with silver gems across it, her cloak reaching down to her calves showing off her black heels. However, no matter how hard Jackie looked, she couldn't see the face of the woman. 

"We're here to arrest you for terrorist actions." Gigi carried on. "We will use force if needed." She'd threaten. 

The redhead would giggle at this, "She's feisty!" Her hand pointing at Gigi. "I like them feisty." 

Jackie was looking around trying to piece a plan together, before Gigi beat her to the chase. Pulling out her gun from her holster, pointing it at the redheaded girl. The girl simply stopping in her tracks, hands in front of her chest as she bounced on her heels. 

"If any of you move, I will shoot her." Gigi threatened. "Now do as I say and no one will get hurt." 

The Persian girl would nod, "Place down your weapons and we will not harm any of you. Like my partner said, if any of you try anything we will not hesitate to restrain you." 

The hooded figure seemed to smile at this, before reaching a hand out and holding it there for a couple seconds. Before she began to hum a quiet tune, it seemed like a lullaby. It was relaxing, soothing even. Jackie was close to being entranced before her eyes snapped open in realization, clamping her hands over her ears. "Cover you ears Gigi!" She'd yell. 

Gigi raised an eyebrow at her, "I can't put down my gun Jackie!" 

"Just do it!" She'd quickly shout at her, the girl reluctantly placing her hands over her ears. Her gun pressed against her head as she refused to put it away. 

Jackie recognized this power, no, she _worked_ with this power before. The hairs on her neck stood up as her eyes widened in disbelief. Her heart was racing at an unbelievable rate, she couldn't believe it, there was no way it could be-

"Jan?" She'd question.

The girl would pull down her hood, revealing the blonde girl's face. A face Jackie knew very well, a face she once saw laugh and smile with her. A face she saw grow cold and distant, a face that she saw bawl with tears and frustration. A face she never saw again when she betrayed them all. 

"Did you miss me?" She'd smirk. 

"What the fuck." Gigi spoke in disbelief, removing her hands from her ears. Hand clenching around the gun she still had in her tight grip. 

The redhead had slipped away from Gigi's gun line, now stood with Jan and the French woman. They three were just staring down at the two of them with mischievous grins on their faces. Jackie felt Gigi hesitate slightly, she didn't blame her, Jan was once a friend to the both of them but now she was an enemy. 

"Surprise, I thought I'd show up on our anniversary." Jan glanced at her hand, turning it front and back to look at her purple nails. 

Jackie tilted her head at this, "Anniversary?" Her eyes squinting as she looked the girl up and down. 

Jan gasped, dramatically placing a hand to her chest. "How could you forget? I'm so ashamed Jackie.." She'd pout, before grinning again. "It's only the anniversary of when I left."

 _Was that today?_ Jackie barely held a track of time as is, regularly getting days of the week mixed up as she was too busy with her work schedule and usually allowed time to slip by like a leaf in the wind. It frightened the girl that it had been a year since her once best friend left her for good and she hadn't even realized. 

Gigi held her gun up again, "Jan, I will use this." She'd insist. 

"Ah Gigi, the replacement, right?" She'd laugh slightly. "Didn't realize they'd try to replace me _that_ quickly, but okay." She'd look at them both, a hand placed on her hip. 

"Not my fault you left us." Gigi retorted, frowning as she kept her gun pointed at Jan. A focused look on her face, with a glare that could honestly kill a man in ten seconds flat. 

"Now that's where you're wrong." Jan pointed at her. "I simply learnt how corrupt this side of the world is and switched." 

Jackie frowned, "You still left us, you went rogue Jan." She'd have a hand on her holster, a gun was a common thing for heroes to carry if they didn't have a particular fighting ability. 

The redheaded girl had jumped down as Jackie said that, landing in front of Gigi, the girl stumbling back in surprise at the quick movement. She'd have a hand on Gigi's gun, pushing it down so it pointed at the floor. Her head tilting to the side as she beamed at her before winking, "You're cute." The brunette blushing in response before trying to pull the girl off of her weapon, eventually kicking her off with the heel of her shoe. 

"Get off of me you clown!" Gigi yelled in frustration as she kicked her off, the girl rolling backwards on the ground before sitting on the floor looking up at her with a shit-eating grin on her face. 

"It's Crystal." She'd giggle. 

Jan watched this unfold before looking at the French Woman, nodding at her. The woman in red motioning at the makeshift stage they were stood on, the stage slowly lowering to the ground. Jan stepping down so she could be face to face with Jackie, her heels making her tower slightly over the woman. She'd smile at her, reaching to touch the Persian's hair. Jackie freezing in response to the touch just looking up at her. 

"Hm, maybe I did leave you. But I've come to get you." Jan grinned, playing with the girl's hair. 

Jackie blinked a couple times before pushing her hand away. "No fucking way." She'd spit out. 

"It's not like you have a choice." Jan spoke. 

"Jackie!" Gigi screamed. 

The girl was restrained onto her knees, the French woman having held both her arms behind her back. Crystal had her gun in her hands, just observing it and bouncing on the heels of her feet. Her mask was ripped off her face and was now on the floor in front of her. She looked up at her team mate with fearful eyes, struggling against her captors. Jackie bit her lip, she couldn't even keep an eye on her own teammate. 

"Nicky! Nicky! The gun has her name on it! It's fucking adorable." Crystal excitedly pointed out waving it at the French woman's face. 

"Geege-" Jackie would turn to look at her. Jan taking this as an opportunity to grab the girl's arms, lifting them above her head. The Persian kicking back against her as she removed her gun, throwing it onto the floor with a sharp clang as it crashed with the rubble, her gun was definitely broken or jammed now. Jackie's face scrunched up in frustration as she struggled against her, apparently she couldn't even keep an eye on herself. 

Jan smirked as she kicked the back of Jackie's legs, the Persian losing her footing as her legs gave way beneath her. She would've crashed to the ground if it wasn't for the fact her arms were suspended above her head. Jan had pulled the girl by the waist towards her, so her body pressed against hers. She'd breathe against her neck, Jackie shivering slightly in response to the sudden warmth. 

"See? No choice." Jan teased. 

"Fuck you." Jackie glared at her. 

"Take me to dinner first." She'd breathe against her neck. 

Jackie and Gigi stared at eachother, both looking panicked. _Where the FUCK were the others?_

"At any second now, our friends are coming. So you better just leave us before you have all of us to deal with." Gigi tried to scare them, lunging forward slightly in Nicky's hold. 

Jan nodded at this, "Thanks for the heads up." 

Gigi would kick, push and pull against Nicky as she pulled her up to her feet. "Get the hell off of me!" She'd snarl, heels digging into the ground as she fought against her. 

Jackie just watched her, wishing she had the strength to fight against someone so fiercefully. But she couldn't, instead she was just pulling against Jan's hold, the girl's grip not even budging in the slightest at her protests. 

"Calm down baby, don't need to get so pent up." Jan whispered against her ear. 

She'd glare at her, about to say something very very foul at her before a car rolled up to the scene. Crystal waving at the car as the door opened, it was a black car. Jackie couldn't quite distinguish the brand but it had blacked out windows, the driver's window slowly rolling down and a hand beckoning at them to come near. 

"Looks like our ride is here." Jan commented, "Now are you going to walk with me or are you going to be difficult?" 

The Persian girl began to struggle against her, Jan sighing before picking her up bridal style, holding her legs and arms tightly with both hands. "Let me the fuck go!" She'd scream at her. In the corner of her eye she could see Gigi in the same predicament, the girl being pushed forward by Nicky followed by a bouncing Crystal. Gigi was spouting every curse word under the sun, kicking and pushing back against her. Using every little bit of fight she had in her. 

Jackie's thoughts suddenly paused for a second as she was shoved into the car, next to Jan. Gigi on the opposite side to her sandwiched between Crystal and Nicky, the girl biting her lip and occasionally shoving against the two girls, who eventually had to hold her arms down. 

_Crystal and Nicky. Where had she heard those names before?_

Her eyes would widen with realization. 

_She had just been abducted by one of the most dangerous villain groups known to mankind._

Crystal Methyd, _How had she not realized this sooner?_ The girl was known for holding the powers of illusion, being able to trick and convince the human mind to believe something that wasn't true and by the dazed out look on Gigi's face right now. Jackie had a strong feeling she was using it on the girl to stop her from resisting. The criminal in question just humming to herself with her head resting upon Gigi's shoulder. 

Nicky Doll, _Yet again a dead giveaway._ She was known for being able to manipulate gravity, though many would believe it to be telekinesis it was nothing like it. She could make a bus float or a feather land on you like a rock. Mainly meaning, flying away was going to be an impossible option for her and Gigi as the French girl could keep them firmly on the ground. 

And Jan. 

Jan's power was dangerous. 

Jan had the ability to make people do as she pleased just by singing and luring them into her trance. The only way to stop it is by covering your ears, which most people don't realize to do at first glance. The girl could make an army if she wanted just by her voice, and that shook Jackie to the core. 

Jackie couldn't even figure out where they were going thanks to the blacked out windows, all she could see were her captors and Gigi. The brunette giggling to herself as she stared at nothing, Crystal's hand rubbing against her arm. 

"She's not so feisty now." Jan spoke, looking at Gigi. 

Jackie glared at her, "No shit." 

Jan pouted at that, slinging an arm around Jackie's shoulders. The girl tensing up at the touch, the blonde's hand rubbing circles into her shoulder. "Stop being so mad, don't you miss me?" She'd whine. 

"Ofcourse I do, but you fucking kidnapped me Jan!" She'd yell. "And my partner!" She'd gesture to Gigi who was reaching out to the air. 

Gigi giggled slightly, "Who'd put butterflies in a car? It's so stupid.." 

"Well, I used to be your partner." Jan looked at her. 

The two of them were a crime fighting duo, Jan's power being useful to just instantly get criminals to stop and Jackie's being good to tidy things up and make a satisfying end to each mission. Jackie obviously missed that perfection, when she and Gigi worked together there was always blood and mess. But when it was her and Jan? They were neat and tidy, nothing was out of place. She had perfect chemistry with the girl as a duo, which Gigi simply couldn't replace but at the same time. Jan betrayed her and she couldn't forgive that. 

"But you're not anymore." Jackie coldly replied, trying to shrug her off. 

Jan had moved her arm off of her at that point, leaving the car in an awkward silence as they drove to wherever they were taking her and Gigi. The only thing to be heard was Gigi's laughter and Crystal's occasional comment to the girl, it was scary how quickly Gigi's defenses were lowered and thrown away by Crystal. Jackie had to think of a plan and fast, because it was now apparent that she was stuck in quite a sticky situation. 

She'd glance over to Jan. "Where are you taking me?" She'd ask.

"To our home." Jan replied. "And can you take your mask off? I want to see your pretty eyes." She'd add. 

Jackie frowned, before pulling her mask off and throwing it on the floor. The green mask floating down, looking back at the blonde with an annoyed expression on her face. "Happy?" She sarcastically spoke. 

She'd hum in response, pulling the girl to her side again. "Relax Jacks.." She'd rub her hand against her arm. 

"I won't." She'd huff. 

"Then I'll help you." She'd reach towards her arms, grabbing them with her other hand, before she began singing quietly to the girl. The Persian's fight or flight response kicking in as she started to fight against the girl's grip, but God, Jan was strong. Her nails gripping into her wrists in a way that was definitely going to leave marks. 

"Jan don't you dare-" She'd keep singing anyways.

She'd struggle against her before her eyelids began to feel heavy, her limbs felt numb in an almost comforting way, feeling unable to fight against the girl anymore. Her body fell slack against the blonde's, her eyes finally falling shut as she fell into a deep sleep. 

"Crystal look- look- butterflies-" Gigi pointed at the air, Jan rolling her eyes at the girl. 

Crystal simply nodded in amusement. "Mhm, they're pretty aren't they Geege?" 

She'd frantically nod giggling to herself, Jan simply sighed, that was the effect Crystal's ability could have on people. She could essentially make someone feel high with her powers or feel like they were dying. It was a unique ability, which fit the equally as unique girl. 

Nicky had locked eyes with Jan, "Are you happy now?" 

Jan nodded. "Are you?" 

Nicky glanced at Gigi, nodding back at her. "Oui." 

"She's so fucking adorable- god, I'm going to destroy her." Crystal laughed as she watched Gigi who was now just staring into space, laughing to herself every so often. 

Jan glanced down at Jackie, rubbing her hand over her arm. The girl looking so blissful in her sleep as her hair was sprawled out against her, her breathing slow as she slept. She was happy she got Jackie back with her and she had no intention of letting her go. 

"Okay, nap time." Crystal had quietly hummed to Gigi who had also passed out, leaning against Nicky's shoulder. Crystal holding Gigi's gun in her hands, just admiring it as she turned it around in her hold. 

The car continued to drive, the girl's quietly discussing things to one another as to not disturb the two sleeping girls. The car would eventually stop in front of their mansion, the driver opening the doors for them. Jan would step out, holding Jackie in her arms, Nicky doing the same with Gigi and Crystal just stood behind them as she closed the door. 

"Thank you Juju." Jan would look at the woman. 

"All in a days work, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go to my own hero." Juju would walk inside the building. 

"Send Brianna our love!" Nicky would yell at the girl. 

Crystal would lead the way inside, Nicky following suite with Jan trailing behind. Her gaze fixated on the girl she had cuddled close to her chest. She'd close the door behind her, Crystal pressing some buttons into a metal panel on the wall. Bringing the security up around their home. 

Jan let out a sigh of relief, _she had done it, Jackie was hers._ She'd glance at the two girls with a cheerful grin on her face.

"I will see you all in the Morning." 

Jackie awoke with a groan, her arms ached and her legs felt sore. She raised a hand up to push herself up before she hesitated, _her bed sheets were not silk_. She'd bring a hand to her eyes rubbing them so she could look around. Through her blurred vision she could see that she was in a bedroom that definitely wasn't hers. After a couple more frustrated blinks her vision had cleared up and she could actually see the room she was in. 

The walls were a light lilac, with huge, silk curtains that matched them in a darker shade of purple. There was a huge walk in closet which was left open, Jackie's eyes caught onto some heels and a dress when she looked at it. On the wall in front of her there was a huge mirror and next to it there was a door which led to what she assumed was a bathroom. On closer inspection of the mirror Jackie noticed that her half up half down hairstyle had been taken out and now her locks fell freely against her skin, and that she was not wearing her hero outfit. In fact, she only in her bra and panties, the mint green fabric apparent against her skin. Her mind began to race with memories of last night, her heart rate picking up slightly in panic. _Where the hell was she!?_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door and it slowly opening. A timid looking blonde girl stood at the entry way, holding what appeared to be clothes. Her hair was up in a high ponytail and she was wearing light pink overalls with a white turtleneck underneath, she approached the Persian girl, once she made eye contact with her Jackie had gasped in surprise. 

"Brianna?" 

Brianna Heller, also known as Cracker to those close to her. Was a famous hero, known for being a 'child friendly' role model. Her power being the ability to control nature, the girl often seen handing out roses she had created to children once she had defeated a criminal or two. Jackie actually working alongside her at some point in a few group missions, she always had a good sense of humor and a kind heart in everything she did. But the thing about Brianna was, 

Jackie thought she was dead. 

Everyone did, the girl was once against Jujubee, Sasha and Shea. Two infamously bad villains, especially if Shea was with Sasha, which to the girl's misfortune she was. Everyone remembers the girl wrapping the entire building in ivy to stop anyone from getting in or out, Jackie vividly recalls trying to heal so many people that day. It was a terror attack. The main plan of the attack was to invade a government building, the trio being successful in their goal. She remembers Brianna's screams at her to leave with the others as she had 'Got this'. But that was before the building collapsed in on itself. She remembered Gigi sobbing into Jaida's arms when Heidi pulled out the girl's infamous pink hairtie that she always wore, they all assumed she got crushed and killed. Hell, they even went to a funeral for her. 

"You're alive?" She spoke quietly. 

She'd nod solemnly, placing the clothes down on the bed. Her blonde ponytail bobbing up and down slightly as she did so. "I am." She sighed. 

"We all thought you died-" Jackie explained, sitting up. 

Brianna frowned, "Really...?" She looked almost hurt, her eyes staring directly into the Persian's.

Jackie would nod. Apparently this broke something inside of Brianna's mind as the blonde latched onto the girl, crying into her neck. It seemed as if she had some pent up emotions, the brunette brought a hand up to her back. Rubbing circles into it and hushing her until she calmed down. 

"I've been stuck here for seven months J-Jackie." She'd stutter out through sobs, pulling away to wipe her eyes with the sleeve of her turtleneck that was pulled over her hand. "I thought no one was coming to get me- T-that none of you cared." She'd inhale a shaky breathe.

Jackie shook her head, "Bri, we all thought that you died that night. We held a funeral for you." She'd speak slowly, in her own disbelief of what was happening. 

Brianna would look at her with wide eyes, her mouth open slightly. "So for the past seven months I've been..?" 

"Dead. Bri you were all over the news, there's a literal memorial for you." Jackie sat up to grab the girl's hand. 

The girl just stood there staring at her friend, holding her hand tightly as if she let go Jackie would just disappear. The Persian girl wondered how many new faces she got to see whilst she was stuck here, which begged the question that Jackie should probably ask. 

"How haven't you escaped Brianna?" Jackie asked quietly. "You're one of the best heroes I know." 

Brianna let go of her hand, before pulling down her turtleneck collar, showing a pink, metal band that was attached around her neck. It had a light green light on it. "They've figured out how to make power blockers Jackie- I don't know how but they have." She sounded as if she was panicking. "I can only make small flowers now, I'm practically powerless against them." She'd pout. 

Jackie looked at the band that was clasped around her neck, squinting as she analysed it before looking at the tearful girl, _was there actually a way to do that? Scientists have been trying to figure it out for years upon years_.

"And Juju, she insisted I was her one and only." She'd start, pacing back and forth around the room biting her thumb. "She said there was only one way I was leaving here and that was in her arms. I thought she was kidding and I went to break the building and form a protective shell around myself with some branches. But before I could I was suddenly grabbed and pulled away before the wreckage could properly collapse-" She'd breathe before carrying on. "She has the power of shapeshifting Jackie- She gave herself some bird wings and took off with me- I couldn't, I couldn't get away-" She'd frown. 

"Brianna I'm so sorry, we didn't see you-" Jackie stopped when the girl began to ramble the rest of her story out. It was if she never got to tell anyone it, which in fairness, she probably hasn't ever told it.

"She took me here, clamped this thing around my neck. Had the security maxed out, and now I haven't left in seven months. Jackie it's torture literal torture, then I heard Jan had plans to kidnap you and Gigi and it's kinda my fault but I didn't mean to and-"

"Brianna slow down," Jackie motioned at her. "What do you mean it's your fault?"

Brianna took a deep breathe in before exhaling. "Shea, she has the ability to read minds and offer ideas and thoughts to people. She was able to get me to spill everything I knew about you and Gigi." She'd groaned. "I'm so sorry- they just took a weird interest in you both." 

"Don't apologize." The brunette frowned. "It's not your fault."

"But it is- and now I can't do anything. It's always Juju who makes decisions for me, heck! This outfit isn't even my choice-" She'd go on about how she has no freedom, getting very upset in her rambles. "I have to cuddle with her, cook with her, sports, hair and makeup with her- It's always with her-" She'd start crying again, it seemed like it was too much for Brianna.

She locked eyes with her, _she had to be brave for Brianna._ "Hey, none of that. You're Brianna Heller, the strongest girl I know." She'd hush her. "We're going to figure a way out of here okay? Just be strong for me." 

She'd wipe her tears away for a second time, "Okay.." She'd let out shakily. 

"I'm assuming these clothes are for me?" Jackie tried to distract the girl, motioning to the folded up pile at the end of her bed. 

She'd nod, handing them to her with her trembling hands. It appeared like it was a pair of leggings and a lilac cropped hoodie, by the girl's guess it was probably Jan's clothing. 

"Thank you Bri." She'd smile at her, the girl flashing a weak smile back. 

Brianna sighed, "I should probably go check on Gigi, I still need to give her clothes." She'd explain, fidgeting with her hands. Even when kidnapped, Brianna still had perfectly manicured nails with her iconic baby pink nail polish. 

The Persian girl hesitated a bit at the mention of her partner. "Okay, make sure she doesn't freak out too much. We don't want her making things more difficult."

"Damn right." Brianna laughed slightly, walking over to the door. Opening it with her hand, "Breakfast is in thirty minutes, Jan doesn't like it when people are late so try to be on time." She'd flash a nervous smile at her before walking off, closing the door behind her. 

And thus, Jackie was left alone with her thoughts. 

She had eventually got dressed, cringing at how much her midrift was exposed by the hoodie. Her hair was put into it's usually half up, half down style, she didn't really try to impress anyone because she didn't want to impress anyone. She had slipped on her ankle socks, taking a quick look around her room. Peering at her window to see it was locked and didn't look like it was going to budge any time soon. With no success or plan of escape in her room, she'd open the door and try to find where Breakfast was being held. 

With some aimless walking through several hallways, Jackie had eventually found the dining room. Accompanied by several voices, she assumed this was where breakfast was being held and her thoughts were confirmed when she heard Gigi's voice. 

"I'm not your girlfriend, I don't want to be here especially with you." 

Jackie had walked inside, looking at Gigi who was pushing Crystal's fork away from her. The girl trying to feed her a piece of her pancake, which would seem like a romantic gesture if it wasn't for the circumstances. With some inspection, Jackie noted that Gigi had one of the metal bands Brianna had on her neck, except hers was a soft blue color. She did wonder why she didn't have one, which with further thought she realized it was probably because she didn't come across as a threat to any of them. Her power was meant for healing not for harm. 

The girl tensed up when two arms had snaked their way around her waist, and a face had pressed into her neck. "Good Morning beautiful." Jan spoke, her blonde hair tickling against her cheek. "Did you sleep well?" She'd ask. 

Jackie's cheeks felt warm as she just nodded. Jan smiling at that, lifting her head up to place a kiss on her cheek. "I made pancakes- you should eat." The girl was left frozen as Jan walked over to the table and sat down, _did she just- did she just kiss her?_

The girl eventually willed herself to get food, convincing herself she needed the strength and it wasn't her giving into her captor's orders. She had sat down, reluctantly, next to Jan. Trying to block everything else out as she focused on eating her pancakes with her fork. 

Crystal was laughing as Gigi was trying to grab her fork from her. The brunette making noises of frustration as she tried to grab her cutlery from her, Crystal finding this ridiculously entertaining. Moving the fork _just_ out of reach of Gigi. 

"Just give me the fucking fork!" 

"Is that what the kids call it nowadays?" Crystal teased, Gigi screaming into her hands with frustration. Crystal giggling before handing her the fork. 

Jackie frowned, it looked like Gigi was going to get several headaches from Crystal. She knew the girl would stay strong and resistant, but this did look troublesome for the younger girl. Jackie's heart felt for her. 

Speaking of which, Jackie's attention was drawn to Brianna, who was currently stood by the counter. A glass of orange juice in her hand as she just made awkward eye contact with the woman who was talking to her, which with a closer look was the villain known as Jujubee. Brianna kept nodding at her words, flinching slightly when the girl brushed some hair out of her face, Juju seemed to be in a deep talk about what they were going to do today. 

Then it went full circle back to her and Jan, Jan was just sipping her coffee. Occasionally looking at Jackie as she ate, at other times she'd be talking to Nicky. Jackie would be lying if she said Jan didn't look beautiful, but she had so much rage and upset fueled inside her when she remembered what the girl has done to her over their time knowing each other. 

"So I was thinking we could do some tennis today? I know you loved when we used to play." Jan dragged the girl out of her deep thoughts. 

Jackie pondered the thought, as much as she really didn't feel like doing tennis with someone she felt betrayed by, it could give her a good idea of what space she was working with in her escape plan.

"Sure." She agreed. Standing up with her plate before placing it in the sink, luckily avoiding any splash back from the clean water, catching a bit of Brianna and Juju's conversation. 

"I thought this would make you happy Princess." Juju frowned at her. 

Brianna pouted, "They're my friends Juju-"

"I know that sweetie."

"You kidnapped my friends-" Brianna whined, covering her face in her hands. 

"Only for you Princess." Brianna would groan at Juju's words. 

Juju smiled at her, "I love you, if you want we can have a movie night again?" 

"Only if it's Golden girls." Brianna lightened up slightly.

"Anything for you."

Jackie felt bad for the girl, having no idea how she put up with her for _that long._ But in some ways feeling happy for her? She seemed as if she did to an extent, she could be wrong but, she seemed as if she enjoyed Juju's company? 

Jan smiled at the girl's agreeance, watching her sit back down next to her. "Great! We'll do that today then." She'd nod. 

Gigi glared at the blonde. "I'm surprised terror attacks aren't on your list of things to do today." 

"Who said they weren't?" Jan retorted, Gigi's mouth opening slightly before looking away. 

Crystal had a hand in Gigi's hair, "Yeah! We're still villains, even if we have hearts~" She'd add.

"I mean, by the end of today, everyone's going to believe you died in that tragic bank fire." Nicky explained, both girl's freezing at her words before looking at eachother. 

"I'm sorry, what?" Gigi looked up from her plate in disbelief. 

"Mhm, that's right." Crystal nodded. "Everyone's gonna believe Genevieve and Jacqueline died in a fire." 

"You can't do that-" Jackie protested.

"Oh but we can, I mean, all of you believed Brianna died right?" Juju spoke up from where she was stood, cuddling the girl close to her chest. 

The two girls just sat there stunned, they couldn't believe it. _There goes any hope for outside help._ Brianna looked guilty, giving a sympathetic look at Jackie and then a similar look to Gigi. Neither girls responding or reacting, they were to shocked at what they had just heard. Gigi actually dropping the fork she fought so hard to get again.

_They had believed Brianna died._

_So there was no way no one would believe that they hadn't died._

_Brianna began her time here with hope._

_Jackie and Gigi got the cold, hard truth instead._

Jan reached an arm around Jackie's shoulders, pulling her close to her. Her hand grabbing the girl's chin lifting her head up before locking eyes with her.

 _"After today, we have you all to ourselves."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hero squad tries to figure out where their two members have gone. 
> 
> Things get sad real quick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some smut at the end of this chapter- So don't say I didn't warn you-
> 
> I wrote this whilst half asleep so uh, this could have a hundred grammar errors- so I do apologise!
> 
> Comments and Kudos motivate me to write more!

"They're not here!" Heidi exclaimed, having sped past the heated and panicked crowds of people. She was stood at the tragic scene, fire crackling around her, the smell of gasoline burning her nose. Her eyes scanning around for a sign, something, anything! It was if the scene was wiped clean, because no one was there. 

Jaida had caught up with the girl. A hand placed on Heidi's shoulder as she took in a few deep breathes. She looked up at her from her hunched over position, "What do you mean they're not here?"

The girl motioned around. The only thing to really note was the rubble and wreckage, and a pile of rocks in the center of what once was the city bank. The rest of their group had caught up, as well as a few add on members who had been called to the scene. Brita taking a quick look around before walking over to the massive pile of rubble in the middle. 

"They couldn't have just disappeared." Jaida commented, picking up a piece of rock. 

Brita stretched her arms before picking up a huge proportion of the rubble before throwing it to the side. It landing with a loud thud, chipping it from impact. Rock impatiently waiting behind her, her hands by her face as she bit her nails. She watched as the bigger girl cleared the pile, expecting to see something. 

But there was nothing. 

"They couldn't have just left right?" Aiden had appeared at the side of Jaida, nearly giving the girl a heart attack as she stumbled back. 

"That's not like Gigi or Jackie." Brita shook her head. "Also please warn us when you do that Aiden, it's fucking horrifying." 

The girl would nod, before becoming invisible again. The only noticeable thing being her hat that looked as if it was floating in the air. It was almost comedic. 

Heidi yelled at the girls, pointing to the left of her. "I'm going to do another quick lap round, in case we missed somethin'!" She'd be gone in a flash, her speed making her just a blur as she sprinted off. 

Rock was nervously shaking, her anxiety being exerted through the harsh winds that kept whirling around the scene. The girl had the ability to control wind, but it didn't mean she had full control. Whenever she was anxious, angry or upset the wind would suddenly express her inner feelings and emotions through hurricanes or cold gusts of wind.

Widow placed a hand on her, getting the girl's attention. The wind slowing down into a breeze. "It's going to be okay."

"There's no trace. It's just, odd..." Jaida was talking to Brita. 

Brita nodded, "Well, you're team leader. So what do you suggest we do?"

The girl would place a hand on her hip, "We keep searching." 

Heidi eventually came back, her speed making her trip infinitely shorter than any regular humans. Everyone looked up at her with hopeful eyes, expecting her to have found something that could piece this confusing puzzle together. But alas, the girl shook her head with a frown on her face. 

And thus the search continued, everyone searching every nook and cranny around the bank area. Widow even asking a few people what they had seen, the answer being very unsettling to the group, many responded that they saw the girls enter but no one ever said they saw them come out. Each second they spent with no trace or piece of evidence made them feel just that bit more anxious for their friends. 

"Anyone found anything yet?" Jaida asked holding up a piece of metal. 

Aiden shook her head, "It's like they disappeared." 

"Guys...I found something." Rock spoke, she sounded nervous. Scared even. 

Everyone turned to look at her, gasping in response. In Rock's left hand she held Gigi's mask, the familiar light blue mask with white accents had several tears over it. However it got worse, it was by the fire having being fished out by the girl's shoe. So half of the mask was now a coal black because of where it had been burning for the past hour or so. Rock's hand was shaking as she showed it to them, there were definite tears in her eyes. 

"You don't think..." Brita just stared at the half burnt mask. 

Heidi shook her head. "There's no way."

Aiden had looked near where Rock was standing before walking over, noticing something on the ground. Her eyes widening in surprise, she'd pick up the object off the floor before showing it to the others. "Isn't this Jackie's gun?"

She held the dark green gun in her hand, it was known as one of Jackie's iconic go to weapons because the girl couldn't fight with powers. She was a very good shot when it came to it, practically never missing, mainly because she'd practice for hours on end to make sure she was perfect. It was common to see the Persian to train a lot more often than the others due to the fact she believed she wasn't as strong at them when it came to combat. 

Jaida didn't like this, she didn't like this at all. Her stomach tightening with nerves as her throat began to feel very dry. She opened and closed her mouth a couple times, trying to find the words. But she couldn't. 

Rock began sobbing into Widow's arms. Brita staring down at the floor in disbelief, her hands in front of her. Heidi just stared at the mask she had taken off of Rock, the girl clenching onto it with tight fists, she was shaking with rage and if Jaida looked closely she could see droplets of tears falling on the fabric. Jaida just stood there in pure shock, she knew this was a possibility but a part of her believed it truly wasn't going to end like this. 

Not like this. 

"They must've died in the wreckage..." Brita bitterly spoke. 

Heidi had tears of rage rolling down her cheeks. "I'm going to kill whoever did this, I'm going to kill them!" She'd scream out the last part, nearly throwing Gigi's mask on the floor in pure rage. 

Jaida swallowed down her shock before speaking. "I'll make an announcement tonight." She'd turn to her group. "We're going to find whoever the hell did this." 

Her eyebrows furrowed and her eyes turned cold, fists clenching as she walked to the exit of the fallen bank. Pure rage and anger fueling her mind as she took each step, her heels smacking against the concrete. She looked directly in front at the city before her.

"And we're going to make them fucking pay."

"You can't do that!" Gigi slammed the table, standing up from where she was sat. Her hand pointing directly at the blonde, even when kidnapped, Gigi would stand up for herself. 

Jan chuckled slightly, taking a sip from her mug. "Oh but I can, and I will." 

Gigi grabbed her knife from the table, walking over to her. Standing over Jan with the knife gripped tightly in her hand pointing it at her. The blonde not seeming to even flinch at the threat, simply raising an eyebrow in amusement. 

"Listen. You're going to let all three of us go before I stab you in the neck." Gigi threatened. Pressing the knife against the girl's neck, it was a butterknife so it didn't cut her skin.

Jackie just sat there frozen as Jan looked up at her not even reacting to the girl's threats. She watched as the blonde simply raised her hand up, making an ushering over motion at Brianna. The short blonde girl jumping slightly in surprise, everyone in the kitchen having gone silent at this point, just observing the chaos unfold. Brianna paused for a second before slowly walking behind Jan, she was fiddling with the sleeves of her jumper. Jackie noted the odd contrast to the girl she knew before she disappeared and now, this Brianna seemed more panicked and timid.

"Brianna," Jan would start keeping fixed eye contact with Gigi, the girl not moving her hand away from the girl's neck. "Would you tell Gigi how she cannot stop me?" 

The short girl blinked, "W-What?" Her face dropping slightly.

"You heard me." Jan spoke. "Or do you need more time in the velvet room again?" 

Jackie had no clue what this 'velvet room' was. But by the response Brianna had by the mere mention of the room she decided that it was probably bad news. The blonde hesitating, fiddling with the ends of her jumper before looking at Gigi with a sad expression. 

"You can't stop her Gigi...Trust me." She'd speak, clearly embarrassed and overwhelmed by the attention. 

Gigi sighed, knowing Brianna was just following along with what she was told. Moving her hand away from her neck, only to stop the short girl from having to deal with this for any longer. She'd place the knife back down on the table, sitting down back next to Crystal. Hands folding over her chest as she let out a huff. 

"That's a good girl." Nicky teased. 

"Don't patronize me." Gigi glared at the French woman. 

Crystal had leaned over onto the brunette, grabbing onto her arm. Talking about the plans she had for them today and how Gigi was going to fit into her lifestyle like a glove. The brunette obviously disagreeing to everything she had to say, shaking her head at every single word that came out of her loud mouth. 

Brianna had swiftly retreated back to where she was stood, Juju swinging an arm over her shoulders. Complimenting her behavior, Jackie watched as the two of them walked out of the kitchen into the hallway. She'd have to try and catch Brianna in private at some point and talk to her about this whole situation, she could probably give her a better down low of the security and what would stop them from escaping. 

Jackie placed her hand under her chin, turning to look at Jan. "What's the velvet room?" She'd ask. _Best to get that question answered now rather than later._

The blonde girl smirked, grabbing a piece of Jackie's hair twirling it between her fingers. She'd lean into the girl's neck before whispering, "It's where bad girls who don't behave go to learn how to be good girls." She'd then pull away, admiring the flustered blush that had appeared on the Persian's face. 

Jackie bit her lip before simply nodding.

She watched as Gigi was dragged away by Crystal and Nicky, flashing one last look at her teammate. Jackie mouthing 'Good luck' at her as the doors shut behind her. Leaving just her and Jan. 

There was a beat of silence, the lack of Crystal's laughter and Nicky's one liners making the environment of the room more tense and awkward. The only sound being Jackie's consistent tapping against her glass, waiting for something to happen. 

Jan placed a hand on the girl's thigh, Jackie flinching slightly at the touch. "Easy baby, it's just me." She'd smirk. 

She'd glare at her, "Jan." She'd warn. 

The blonde moved her hand up her leg slightly, drawing circles with her finger. "What? You've been so tense." She'd tease, her hand dipping slightly against her inner thigh making Jackie jump up slightly in surprise whimpering slightly. 

"Jan, stop it." She'd bite her lip, glaring at her. 

She'd smirk, "Stop what? I'm not doing anything." She'd stroke slowly against the girl's leg, the Persian letting out a sudden moan at the touch before instantly covering her mouth with her hand. 

Jan let out a small giggle. "Hm, feels good doesn't it?" She'd lean into her neck. "Haven't had this attention in a while have you?" She'd whisper. 

Jackie was about to give in before her internal instincts kicked in, _You're a hero Jacqueline, you cannot make out with the enemy. Even if you find her very, very, very attractive._ She'd bolt upright, standing next to her chair. Jan's hand falling against the wood of the seat, she'd cross her arms over her chest glaring down at the blonde. 

"I haven't, and I plan to keep it that way." Jackie frowned. 

The blonde simply nodded, "I can't wait for the day you slip up, I'll destroy you in the velvet room." She'd smirk, her face going dark for a second. 

"Is that a threat?" Jackie raised an eyebrow. 

"Maybe." 

As much as Jackie would hate to admit it, she couldn't lie that there was something about the velvet room that intrigued her. She'd have to find it and take a look at it at some point, for research purposes of course.

Jan would grab her by the wrist, standing up from her chair before tucking it under the table. Dragging Jackie away from her plans of escape as the blonde smiled at her."Now, are you ready to play some tennis Miss Cox?" 

Gigi Goode was not having a good time. 

Which is kind of painfully ironic isn't it?

She was currently stuck in Crystal's bedroom, the girl insisting she had to paint her nails. The walls of the girl's room were painted to look like a saturated rainbow, it was an eyesore to look at if you stared at if for too long. It was also fairly messy, clothes sprawled on the floor and magazines left wide open on her desks. The room was a mess. It was irritating the girl as she was known to be an infamous neat freak, everything had order and everything had a place in Gigi's eyes. 

Crystal had Gigi's hand in hers, a small brush in her hands as she applied the polish to her fingernails. Nicky was sat on a chair that was diagonally facing the bed, just idly staring at the two girls as Crystal focused on trying to neatly paint the girl's hand. 

"So," Gigi started. "Kidnapping. That's a new low." 

"How so ma chérie?" Nicky asked, a hand placed under her chin. 

"Couldn't just kill me could you?" She'd sigh. 

Crystal snickered, "Well where's the fun in that?" 

Gigi frowned at her, "I hate you." 

"Je t'aime." Nicky smiled, knowing full well the girl didn't know French at all. 

Crystal placed down Gigi's left hand, the brunette looking at the now black nails. They had white polka dots over them and had a shiny coat on top that wrapped it all together. She'd grab the girl's other hand and would carry on with painting her nails. 

"I mean, we went through all the hassle of getting you here. It'd be a shame if we killed you." Crystal smiled at her. 

The younger girl raised her eyebrow at this, "What do you mean all the hassle?" 

"Oh just the months of planning and stalking. It was honestly kinda fun!" Crystal giggled. 

Gigi's eyes widened. _Stalking?_

"You look like a deer in headlights." The French woman grinned at her. 

Gigi seemed to snap out of whatever confused daze she had fallen in, just glaring at her captors. "What do you plan to do with me? Sell me for ransom money? Kill me for publicity even though everyone is going to think I'm dead? Torture me?"

Crystal had finished painting Gigi's other hand, the nails all having the same black and white paint to them. She crawled off the bed they were sat on, walking into her huge closet. From the sounds of things it looked like she was searching for something. 

"We don't plan to do anything like that." Nicky motioned to the mirror. "We just plan to change your mind." 

Gigi followed her hand to the mirror, the one that faced directly at her bed. She could see herself, almost mad at how defenseless she looked. The metal band around her neck being a constant reminder of the fact she couldn't just fly out of here, it also didn't help that she was only given a crop top with the tiniest straps and a pair of ripped jeans to wear. She looked like one of those wannabe edgy girls she met at school, Gigi hated those girls. 

Crystal came back with what appeared to be a black denim jacket, it had a symbol on the back that Gigi didn't recognize. It looked like a rose with a knife struck through it diagonally. The redheaded girl walked over to Gigi, handing it to her. 

Gigi looked up at her, hands clutching the denim. "What do you mean change my mind?" 

"Put the jacket on, I got it made just for you!" Crystal whined, crossing her arms over her chest with a pout. The girl reluctantly putting it on with a sigh. 

"What I mean is," Nicky stood up slowly approaching Gigi, leading the girl to the mirror so she could fully see herself. "look at yourself."

Gigi did as the French woman requested, looking up and down at how it was complete flip from her hero outfit. The typical white outfit with blue accents that symbolized the sky and her pledge to keeping the city safe was replaced with this rebel appearance, the jacket's symbol meaning something that was a complete parallel to what she stood for. She couldn't lie though, she looked hot. 

"Doesn't it feel better to be wearing black instead of white?" She'd grin, placing a hand on Gigi's shoulders. "Less restraint, less pressure, none of those pesky expectations." She'd speak slowly. 

The brunette just kept staring at herself, it was odd to see herself for once not looking like a poster child hero for the city to promote. Odd to not see herself as a selling point for salesmen to use, to see herself as not just an object for people to use. 

"I'll take that as a yes." Nicky hummed. 

"What no!" Gigi flinched away from her, "I look like some emo freak." 

Crystal smirked, "Suuuure!" 

Gigi would cover her face with her hands, groaning. "I hate you both."

Jackie had found herself at what she had dubbed 'The Villain's hideout''s garden. Well, more like field. It was a huge area of grass, with trees and flowers to create scenery. There were a few courts, from what Jackie could note there was this green fencing around what appeared to be a basketball court and a volleyball court. She truly wondered how on earth they had kept this place hidden, it was huge, like how did she not notice this before? 

She was following Jan to the tennis courts, having changed into more appropriate sports wear with her hair tied up and a racket clasped in her hand. The blonde infront of her in similar clothing as she led the way. The were walking on a paved part of the field, creating this stone path for people to follow. 

"So, are you ready to be destroyed in Tennis again?" Jan teased, referencing their past when they'd play the sport for fun.

Jackie raised an eyebrow at her, placing her hand on her hip. "More like are you ready to be destroyed."

Jan laughed at that, "I knew you still had that fire inside of you." 

The brunette made a face at that. "What's that supposed to mean?"

She'd look her up and down, "Oh, It's just that I thought being without me for so long you'd become soft." She'd smirk, "I'm glad I was wrong!" 

Jackie crossed her arms over her chest following the girl as she opened up the tennis court gate, letting them both in before closing it. She'd pause, taking in the scenery for a second. There was fresh grass and the net was a clean, pure white. It looked very well kept. 

"I had to fight so hard to convince everyone else that I wasn't like you, they benched me for two months!" She'd complain, going to the other side of the net, now facing opposite to Jan. 

The blonde pouted, "Such a shame." 

The Persian would pick up a tennis ball, "I couldn't do anything. I was stuck in the HQ."

Jan watched as she served, the tennis ball coming towards her as she hit it back to her. "Poor you." 

_Hit._ "Don't patronize me."

 _Hit._ "Me patronizing? Never would've guessed."

 _Hit._ "You've changed Jan."

 _Hit._ "I've improved." She'd smile. 

Jackie would catch the ball instead of hitting it back, hissing a bit at the impact of it on her skin as it left a red mark. "You ruined my life." 

The blonde nodded, "And now it's my turn to improve it." 

The older girl would serve the ball again, both passing it back and forth. For whatever reason the whole scenario seemed heated, _was it Jackie's rage? Was it Jan's frustrations?_ It was anybodies guess. Eventually Jan would move to the side, allowing the ball to collide with the fence and fall down onto the floor. She'd walk over to Jackie's side of the net. Placing a hand on her arm, frowning as the girl flinched away from her touch. 

"Think about it Jacks, didn't you ever want to get back at the people that forced you to train to be a machine for them since the age of six?" Jan shrugged. "Because I sure would, and I have been." She'd place down her racket, grabbing the girl's chin and making her look her directly in the eyes. "And I'd appreciate it if you joined me willingly." 

Jackie would push her away with her arms, stumbling back slightly. She'd regain her stance and would keep the fixed eye contact she had with the blonde. "Over my dead body." 

She'd sigh, "I thought you'd say that." She'd frown before smiling again. "Only a matter of time before you give in though~."

"Stop it Jan." Jackie groaned. "Why don't you just let me go?" 

Jan shook her head, "You know I can't do that."

"Why not?" She questioned.

"Because I know what's best for you." She'd smile.

The girl was about to reply with another protest before Brianna appeared knocking at the fence, Juju right beside her. Jackie noted that they were holding hands, she also noted the time had flown by. It had gotten dark and the garden's lights lit up the outside part of their hideout. She also saw that the coat Brianna was wearing definitely wasn't hers, it was too big and had a leopard print over it. It was one of those coats you'd see in movies with the faux fur illusion. 

"I don't mean to interrupt but-" Brianna paused for a second. "We're gathering to watch TV." 

Jan simply nodded, the brunette looking confused. 

"It's a group tradition that each weekday night we watch the News. Have to keep up to date on all the gossip." Juju explained. "Also gets this one tired enough to sleep properly." She'd gesture to Brianna. 

Brianna frowned, "I sleep just fine." 

"Mhm, only if you cuddle into me like a baby." She'd tease the girl's face flushing a deep red. 

"I don't- I- Juju!" She'd playfully hit her arm, both girl's laughing. 

Jackie smirked at the exchange, if it wasn’t for the circumstances she would’ve thought they were a cute couple.

But Jackie knew Brianna didn’t want to be here. 

_Right?_

”Anyways,” Juju stopped laughing. “You two should get changed and meet us in the living room, I heard Shea’s making pizza.”   
  
“We’ll be there in ten Juju.” Jan smiled at her.

Juju nodded at this, turning on her feet. Brianna trailing behind her like how a toddler would follow their mother. Their hands intertwined. 

The blonde would turn to her ex-teammate, “Let’s get changed then. It’s rude to keep people waiting.” 

She'd nod, following Jan as she led her out of the tennis court, locking the gate behind them with a swift turn of a key. And with that the garden lights turned off as they walked inside, succumbing the entirety of the outside of the building in darkness.

"Nice of you to finally join us." Shea commented, looking at the two as they entered the living room. The girl in a light blue, silk robe, she had the remote in her grasp as she was sat next to Sasha. Jackie recognizing the girl from past fights, mainly fights where she was on the losing end. 

Jan simply waved her off, the girl in her lilac pajama set consisting on a vest and a pair of shorts. Jackie stood behind her in a similar set of clothes having borrowed them from Jan, except she had short sleeve shirt that kept slipping off of her left shoulder. Not that Jackie noticed, but Jan would keep glancing at the girl's bra strap that appeared when the shirt slipped a bit _too_ far. Jan wasn't going to tell her that she kept staring at her undergarments, mainly because her mind would drift to a more risky place in her mind. She'd instead grab the girl's hand and walk her over to a loveseat, a chair which essentially forced Jackie to sit next to Jan with no personal space. Jackie frowned as she was pulled into the girl's chest, her arm snaking it's way around her with her hand resting on her waist making the girl shiver slightly at the contact. 

Crystal was sat next to Nicky, Gigi being forced to the right side of the French girl. All of them in pajamas as well, though Jackie did clock the girl's painted nails and the way her hair was thrown into a messy bun which was very unlike Gigi. The girl preferred her hair either tied up into a ponytail or to just have it down, it was odd. The two girl's occasionally making looks at each other as if they could pathologically communicate. 

"Put it on Shea! Put it on!" Crystal loudly repeated, taking a bite into her slice of pizza. 

Brianna had just walked in, having some plastic cups in hand as she placed them down on the table. Her nightgown being her iconic pink, where as the robe she had on was definitely not hers. It was a bright yellow with white stripes, coming down to her calves. Jackie realized it was most likely Juju's as she watched the blonde snuggle up to her, resting her head on her shoulder. She still couldn't figure out if what Brianna was doing was purely an act or was a genuine shows of affection, and it was starting to worry her. 

Jackie had accepted the slice of pizza she was offered by Jan, muttering a small thanks. She'd bite into it before looking at the television as Shea went through the channels, "What are we watching?" 

Juju took a sip from her cup before placing it down. "The News." 

Gigi flashed a confused look at her teammate, the brunette mimicking the same expression. 

"Why?" Gigi asked. 

"It's the big announcement remember?" Nicky replied, looking at her. 

Big announcement? Jackie paused for a second, thinking. Before her eyes widened with realization, she knew she couldn't stop it from happening but she was almost kicking herself for not even trying anything to prevent it. To prevent the fact the world was going to assume she was dead. The fact that escape was going to be ten times harder than it already was. She almost wondered what Brianna's experience of this was like, surely she was in a similar position right? 

Her eyes wandered to the blonde, the girl looking unamused. Her lips in a firm pout as she just stared at the television screen, eyes fluttering shut on occasion whenever Juju ran her hand through her hair. It was a weird mix between emotionless and emotional. She seemed guilty but at the same time seemed to not care. The blonde simply grabbed her cup and took a sip from it, watching this all unfold. 

Gigi looked tense, she had a deer in headlights expression. Similar thoughts must've been running through her mind as she played with the sleeve of her pajama top. Jackie watched as she looked at her with a panicked expression, the Persian simply replying with a just as concerned face. She bit her lip, before speaking. "Fuck..." 

Crystal giggled at the girl, "Calm down! It's not that bad." 

"You'll be 'dead' and your life here will begin. Take this as a celebration of your new life ma amour." Nicky placed an arm on her shoulder. 

"But I don't want a new life!" She'd complain, "I want to be home! With my friends- With my family! Not with you- you bitches!" Gigi gestured at them all. 

Nicky's expression turned dark at that, a sinister smile plastered on her face. "You're home." 

Gigi looked at Jackie, expecting some assistance. The Persian girl realizing her friend needed backup which she was happy to give. 

"Are we? You just kidnapped us two! Three even-" Jackie protested, pointing at Brianna. 

The blonde girl curled in on herself at the sudden attention, Juju glaring at the brunette girl as she brushed a hand across Brianna's hair. "Leave her out of this." 

Jan's hand on her waist squeezed at her skin in a warning. The brunette gasping quietly, before biting her lip. Jackie was smart, she knew that getting in trouble in the first couple of days would not make life easy for her. Gigi on the other hand...

"No! Fuck you! You kidnapped her- and I don't know what you've done you've broken her!" Gigi stood up, pointing at Juju. Nicky placed a hand on Gigi's wrist the girl shaking her off, "I want to go home. Now." Her tone sounded threatening. 

"Geege you are home." Crystal repeated the similar phrase to her. "Sit down, please." She'd pout at her. 

"I want to go home." 

"You're home." Nicky repeated again, placing her hand back on her wrist. "Now sit, or it's the velvet room for you." She'd threaten. 

Gigi raised an eyebrow at this, it was clear she was contemplating rebelling in her mind. "Fuck you." She'd spit out. 

"Sit." Nicky glared at her, smiling when the brunette finally gave in and sat back down. "Good." 

Jan smiled as she watched the chaos settle down, motioning at Shea to raise the volume on the television up. Both girls watching in fear as they saw their team leader at a podium, surrounded by camera flashes and microphones. She was wearing black, with a negative aura surrounding her. 

Behind Jaida stood the rest of the team, all stood with their hands together or by their sides. She cleared her throat before speaking into the microphone. 

"I understand many of you have heard or have been concerned by the latest news headlines." She'd start, hands gripped tightly to the podium. "But, I have come here today to clear the air." 

Jaida seemed to pause, looking down. Taking a few seconds to gather herself before she raised her head, looking at the crowds of people. She had to be brave, she had to be strong, she had to be a hero for the people. 

"Last night, as many of you may know. There was a terror attack on the city central, namely our union bank. It was made with the intent to grasp attention and shock those who were witness, my condolences go to any of the families who are now effected by this tragedy. From what the statistics have stated seven innocents were injured." She'd pause. "I'm sure you're familiar with the duo Gigi Goode and Jackie Cox, one of the public's favorable pairings. Well, they were on patrol that night. And with their willingness and pride to protect our city, they sped to the scene." 

Several news reporters voices were heard before Jaida raised a hand, all of them falling silent. She took another deep breathe before speaking again. 

"They took on what we believe were three villains, both fighting fires and the clear disadvantage." She'd glance down before looking up again. "They were able to save countless lives by going to the scene, no lives were lost." 

She bit her lip before frowning, "Tragically, they were unable to save their own. It brings me the deepest pain to break the news that on the 17th of November, Gigi Goode and Jackie Cox were killed in this attack, both crushed from impact of the wreckage." 

The news reporters would begin yelling again, however, the one look she flashed them all shut them up again. 

"Gigi was a woman of pride, taking everyday with a positive outlook. Her actions spoke loud, but her words touched the hearts of our youth. She was the youngest member on our team, and without having her here our team no longer feels whole." She'd inhale a shaky breathe before exhaling. "Jackie, Jackie was someone who believed in morality. Always using her head and heart. She constantly would be selfless to heal our sick and wounded when no one else could. We will also miss and grieve for the loss of her kind soul." 

Jaida could hear Rock crying into Heidi's arms, the girl whispering in her ear. Jaida glanced back at them to see Brita motioning for her to carry on as she placed a hand on Rock's back. The leader gathered herself, her expression dropping into something angry. 

"The world didn't deserve to lose them and they did not deserve to lose their lives." She'd clutched onto the podium. "So, to the villains who did this. Your days are numbered, we are going to find you and get vengeance. For Brianna, for Gigi and for Jackie. Justice will be served."

Jackie hadn't noticed she was crying until Jan wiped away her tears with her hand. "My poor baby, she's dead to the world." She'd pout, pulling her even closer to her chest. The girl not even trying to protest against her, because right now, her world was falling apart in front of her. It sickened her that she had to find comfort in the arms of the girl who put her in this situation in the first place. 

Jackie just clutched onto the girl's shirt as her gentle tears slowly grew into a quiet cry against the girl's chest. Her body shaking as her eyes shut against her, she felt powerless. She knew this was coming but now that the reality had come to the light she wasn't truly able to face it. Everyone she knew, everyone she loved, everyone she cared about thought she was dead. She was going to be forgotten, no more of Jaida's sassy comments or Heidi's jokes. She couldn't experience Rock's nerdy rants that she'd usually get engaged in or Brita's bear hugs again. 

"Shh, you're too pretty to cry for them." Jan soothed. 

The brunette could've sworn she heard Gigi yell something in protest, but her ears were too busy ringing and her vision was too blurry. The only thing she could focus on right now was the beating of Jan's heart that somehow muted out the ringing in her ears. The way her blonde hair tickled against her tear streaked cheeks, how her skin was soft and warm. Though her mind protested against it she felt her body relax against Jan's touch, the girl rubbing circles into her back. 

"No! You are not- Get off of me!" Gigi screamed as Nicky and Crystal had grabbed her by her arms. Jackie jolting in Jan's hold slightly as the volume in the girl's voice ripped her out of her emotional state. 

"What are you doing?" Jackie spoke quietly. 

Gigi was kicking and thrashing against the two, tears in the corners of her eyes. "Jackie- Jackie help me!" She'd screech, looking at her.

"Gigi!" Her motherly instincts kicking in as she reached for her, Jan holding her back despite her struggles. 

The younger girl's cries of protests slowly faded away as she was dragged away by Nicky and Crystal. The last thing Jackie heard was Gigi's cry of "Let me go! Please!" 

Jackie's eyes stayed wide open as she watched her go, "No..No..No-No-No- Gigi-!" She'd reach out to the hallway. 

Jan hummed at this, pulling the girl close to her tightly. "Calm down baby, she's just going to the Velvet room." She'd reassure her. 

The Velvet room, Jackie remembered the mention of this room throughout the day. It didn't sound like good news, so no, she couldn't just calm down or relax. She was worried about Gigi, who wouldn't be worried about their teammate being dragged away by two high class villains. She felt a whirlwind of emotions from sadness to anxiety to anger. It was all too much, she felt drained. Jan seemed to take note of the girl's distress she began to quietly hum, rubbing circles into her back again. 

Jackie watched as Shea and Sasha left, both muttering something about having 'work to do'. Weakly leaning against Jan's shoulder as they walked away, she was tired. Her body felt slightly sore and her eyes burnt slightly due to her tears. As much as Jackie hated to admit it, Jan's voice was alluring and it relaxed her. She had a voice fit for a lullaby, she could make a crying infant fall fast asleep in a second. Her voice seemed to be having that effect on her as her eyes began to flutter closed every so often. 

Jan smiled at this and stopped humming, glancing down at the now sleeping girl. Brushing her thumb across her tear streaked cheeks. She'd stand up, picking her up bridal style against her chest, brushing the hair out of her face. She'd wait for the day that the girl would no longer need to cry, she would make sure that she had no need to cry. 

The blonde would look at Juju and Brianna, they apparently had put on Golden Girls. Most likely to ignore the drama happening around them, Brianna was cuddled up close against Juju. The woman having laid out on the sofa with the smaller girl held close to her chest. Juju smiled waving a hand at her, "Don't worry about it, we'll tidy up before we go to bed." 

"Thank you ladies." She'd grin. "Now if you'll excuse me I have a Princess to get to bed." 

Brianna looked up at her, "You think she'll be okay?" 

"I mean, you came around didn't you?" Jan shrugged, "We just have to give her time." 

The smaller girl would nod, snuggling back into the older woman. "Goodnight Jan." 

"Night ladies." And with that, Jan walked out of the living room and to her bedroom. Taking extra precaution when she went up the flight of stairs, opening her bedroom door and shutting it behind her with her foot. 

She'd place Jackie under the covers of her bed, placing a gentle kiss to her forehead. She'd smile at how relaxed she looked when she was asleep, the way her lips were slightly parted as she let out gentle, even breathes. She'd then turn off the lights of her bedroom before snuggling under the covers next to her and shutting her eyes closed.

"Let me go! Jackie!" Gigi was screaming against Nicky and Crystal's hold as they kept walking her through the hallways. 

"She can't hear you~" Crystal teased as they kept walking, keeping a strong hold on the girl's arm. 

Gigi kicked and thrashed against them both, she said one thing to them and then Nicky had declared she needed to be 'Put in her place'. She let out cries and screams that fell upon deaf ears, her yells only stopping when the two girls slowed to a halt in front of two oak doors. 

Nicky pressed her hand against the door before opening it. Gigi was pushed in by Crystal, the brunette's eyes taking in the room as she stumbled inside. The Velvet room wasn't messing around, the bedsheets were velvet, the curtains were velvet, hell even the floor was probably velvet. She took in the dark red and black aesthetic of the room before her eyes fixated on something in the room, it was the bed. Her head tilted to the side, _why was there a bed in a room made for what she assumed was torture?_

She was about to voice her question when suddenly Crystal's lips were against her neck. The girl gasping in surprise at the sudden touch, she stumbled backwards until she bumped into Nicky's chest. The French woman putting her arms around her. Gigi's hands were fumbling against her sides, her mind doing hurdles as she tried to piece together what was happening. 

"Wha- What's going on-" She'd breathe out, hissing as Crystal nipped at a pressure point on her neck. 

Nicky flashed a mischievous grin, "Putting you in your place Princess." She'd whisper. "People tend to listen better when they're on the edge, No?" She'd reach one hand down to Gigi's shorts, her hand sliding in between her thighs. The girl letting out a small moan in surprise before throwing her hand to her mouth in embarrassment. 

Crystal pulled away giggling, "This'll be fun." She'd smirk. 

"I- I-" Gigi was short circuiting, her legs closing around Nicky's hand. Her blood slowly going South, her face went flush. She hated to admit it, but she was turned on by all of this. 

Crystal went back to biting and kissing at her neck, slowly moving down to her collarbone. The girl twitching or shivering at any touch she received from the woman, letting out quiet gasps or whimpers at any sudden sensation she felt at the attack on her neck, which she was just finding out was one of her sensitive areas.

"Oh, Fuck-" Gigi groaned as Nicky moved her hand so it was cupping against her crotch, her legs shaking slightly at the teasing touch. She leaned forward slightly, the only thing keeping her from falling forward entirely was Crystal's arms holding her upright. Nicky was grinning at the sounds she and Crystal were able to get out of the woman. The French woman slowly moved her hand back up to her shorts, tugging at the waistband. She'd look at the girl before raising an eyebrow. 

_"You ready to be put in your place?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a special place for me in Hell-
> 
> Reminder to ship the characters not the actual people.

**Author's Note:**

> Oooo! What's going to happen? 
> 
> I would love to hear any theories you guys have, any supportive comments help to motivate me to write more! 
> 
> This fic is really out of my comfort zone so I would appreciate the support.


End file.
